Seigaku Ranking Journals
by speadee
Summary: The Seigaku regulars and others reveal their thoughts, emotions, and reactions towards the results of the June Intraschool Ranking Tournament. This is a companion fic to "Seigaku Ranking Results."
1. Chapter 1

**Seigaku Ranking Journals**

**Genre**: Friendship/Family  
**Rating**: K+ or PG  
**Spoilers**: Episodes 50-61, Genius 114-160  
**Pairings**: none, only best friends  
**Summary**: The Seigaku regulars and others reveal their thoughts, emotions, and reactions towards the results of the June Intra-school Ranking Tournament. This is a companion fic to _**Seigaku Ranking Results**_.

**Disclaimer**: _Prince of Tennis_ is created by Takeshi Konomi. I do not own it.

**Author's note**:  
I am only writing for enjoyment. NO FLAMING allowed!

The events after the Seigaku June Intra-school Ranking Tournament seemed to involve many thoughts and emotions of the regulars and others, so I thought revealing them would further explain some information in _Seigaku Ranking Results_.

I suggest reading _Seigaku Ranking Results_ first to help understand the situations in this story.

Beware of SPOILERS for Episodes 50-61 and Genius 114-160! The 1st chapter contains spoilers for Episodes 50-52 and Genius 114-118.

Each day or event in this story has journal entries of several, but not all, characters. Most of the entries will be from the Seigaku regulars, but there will be a few from non-regulars, rival schools, and family. For each day, I will only select characters who play a major role in the events, or have more to say.

Sorry for OOC parts, character bashing, and other problems.

* * *

June Intra-school Ranking Tournament: Final Day

**Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu** – Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku) Tennis Club captain, 3rd year

The Seigaku June Intra-school Ranking Tournament is finally over, and the regulars for the Kantou Tournament have been decided. Inui has replaced Momoshiro as a regular.

As I always say, "Don't let your guard down," but Inui must have done so since he was close to leading 5-3. He was really surprised when I became serious and scored the point that brought the game to a deuce. I had no choice but to pull out the Tezuka Zone, which appeared to fascinate the audience.

XXX

**Inui Sadaharu **- Seigaku Tennis Club manager, 3rd year, data tennis player

Argh! I was so close! Just one more point, and I would have been leading 5-3, and more possibly on the way to finally beating Tezuka. We've been in the Seigaku Tennis Club for over two years, and the chance of anyone seeing Tezuka lose is still 0 percent. Unfortunately, I never won my fifth game since his play style suddenly changed.

Our buchou brought the game to a deuce, and reminded me, "Now Inui… the game hasn't ended yet." It might have been another way of saying his favorite phrase, "Don't let your guard down." There was a 60 percent chance that I became over-confident and careless after leading for some time.

Even worse, Tezuka had a skill we have never seen him use – the Tezuka Zone. With it, there was a 99 percent chance that the game was over for me since I had lost 99 percent of my control on the game. Though I ran all over the court, all he had to do was stand and pivot at the same spot. By controlling the rotation of those fuzzy yellow spheres, he was like a vacuum, absorbing all my shots.

At least I am a regular again, and also got some new information on Tezuka who always seem to defy all data. However, Momoshiro has been dropped from the regulars, and there is a 90 percent chance that he is taking it hard.

Now I must finish mixing my new juices and analyzing data. I need to figure out a way to defeat the invincible Tezuka.

XXX

**Horio Satoshi** – Seigaku Tennis Club member, 1st year

Buchou won his match against Inui-senpai with the Tezuka Zone today. That was a cool move! In my two years of tennis experience, I have never seen it. He seemed to be controlling Inui-senpai with it. I also enjoyed seeing the usually calm data man under pressure. Despite losing to Buchou, Inui-senpai still became a regular.

Why did Kachirou and Katsuo have to cut me off when I was saying that Momo-chan-senpai is dropped from the regulars? Momo-chan-senpai left early with his regulars jersey folded on the shelf. With two years of tennis experience, I know that means he left the tennis club.

XXX

**Momoshiro Takeshi** – Seigaku Tennis Club ex-regular, 2nd year, power player

This has got to be the worst day of my life. Everyone was fascinated by Buchou dominating Inui-senpai with his Tezuka Zone. It was a great skill I've never seen, but watching the two players who caused me to lose my regulars position was just too painful. My dunk smash and jack knife worked against Lucky Sengoku of Yamabuki, but not those two.

What did I do wrong in my games? I know Buchou is invincible, but not Inui-senpai. Even that stupid mamushi won a match against him in April. That was what dropped Inui-senpai from the regulars. I can't lose to that mamushi, but I just did by falling to someone he beat. Maybe I'm just not fit to play tennis.

XXX

**Echizen Ryoma** – Seigaku Tennis Club regular, 1st year

Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai! He is not a regular anymore because he lost to Tezuka-buchou and Inui-senpai who reclaimed his regulars position. However, I no longer have anyone to practice or hang out with among the regulars.

Momo-senpai left a few minutes after seeing the Tezuka Zone. I did not know that Buchou had that skill. He didn't even use it against me before the prefecturals. So far, I have only seen my stupid oyaji with it. That is why I still haven't beaten him in tennis yet.

Thank goodness the boring school ranking matches are over! The Block D players were really mada mada dane. Well, Oishi-senpai was probably an exception for he is also a regular and the fukubuchou. Despite his persistence, I managed to win since he is a doubles instead of singles player. Compared to me, all the players except Buchou are mada mada dane.

XXX

**Vice-captain Oishi Syuichirou** – Seigaku Tennis Club co-captain, 3rd year, Golden Pair game-maker

Though Tezuka likes to say, "Don't let your guard down," he seems to disobey himself by using the zero-shiki drop shot. Akitaka-ojisan had warned him against the dangers of that skill, but he repeatedly used it in an unofficial match against Echizen before the prefecturals and today's match against Inui. I'm relieved that he didn't re-injure his elbow.

In a way, I did let my guard down as I watched his match this afternoon. Inui was almost leading the game 5-3 when I got lost in my thoughts about him and his data.

That was a big mistake, because the referee startled me by announcing, "Deuce!" All around me, everyone stared at the two players in awe. I asked what had happened, but received no answer.

I realized that our buchou had become serious, but Taka-san and Inoue-san told me to look at his feet. He hadn't moved from that one spot. With the Tezuka Zone, he dominated and won the game despite all the data Inui collected on him.

Our data tennis player has been too narrowly focused on collecting information and winning against Tezuka for over two years. Maybe that is why he lost to Echizen and Kaidou in April. Since then, he has gathered data and trained to regain his regulars spot.

The price was Momo being dropped from the regulars, and he seems to be taking it hard. I hope he is all right. It was unfortunate that he was placed in a block with two strong regulars. I was lucky to have only one regular to worry about, so my chances of losing my position were lower. Echizen sure is tough despite being a first year.

* * *

1st Day After Ranking Tournament

**Kaidou Kaoru** – Seigaku Tennis Club regular, 2nd year, snake and endurance player

Che... First, that dumb Momo failed to be a regular, and today he didn't even show up for practice. What an idiot! This just shows I am better, so I can crush him. Fshuuu…

XXX

**Tachibana An** – Fudomine Chuu Tennis Club member, 2nd year, Captain Tachibana Kippei's younger sister

Why was Momoshiro-kun playing street tennis against Yamabuki players after school? Maybe Seigaku didn't have tennis practice, but that doesn't sound possible since the Kantou Tournament is near. Then again, Yamabuki didn't seem to have practice either if several of the players were at the street tennis courts.

Momoshiro-kun seemed depressed, without his usual bright violet eyes, smile, laugh, or spirit. I have a bad feeling about it. Did something happen?

XXX

**Muromachi Touji** – Yamabuki Chuu Tennis Club regular, 2nd year

For days, Nishikiori-senpai has been trying to fill the gap left by Akutsu-senpai. Now Banjii-sensei is either trying to convince that monster to return or recruit strong players from other schools. That is why we did not have afternoon practice today.

Nishikiori-senpai wanted to play doubles so Nitobe-senpai and I took him to the street tennis courts after school. Seigaku probably didn't have practice either because we encountered Momoshiro, the guy who beat Sengoku-senpai with a leg cramp. He decided to play against us alone since he was by himself.

We had Nishikiori-senpai team up with Nitobe-senpai in the first match, then with me in the second. Unfortunately, the Seigaku player won both times despite being outnumbered 2 to 1. Though Akutsu-senpai is trash to the tennis world, his departure has weakened Yamabuki. We will need to work harder for the Kantou Tournament.

XXX

**Mrs. Momoshiro**

I don't know what made my oldest child decide to clean his room today. Takeshi just said that he didn't have much homework, which left him free time. When asked why he didn't do his homework first, he said that he didn't want to disturb us with too much noise at night. Still, I am glad he cleaned his room, and I will make Kokoro and Isamu clean theirs this weekend.

My older son has been behaving strangely the last two days. Besides suddenly cleaning his room, he has not been talking and eating much. While it's healthier to not overeat, something is not right.

XXX

**Momoshiro Takeshi**

I managed to avoid the Seigaku tennis courts and regulars today to figure out what was wrong with my games. Well, it's no use for me to attend practice if I am resigning from the Seigaku Tennis Club. I was afraid to be spotted at lunch, but fortunately there is an isolated pond with plenty of trees around to hide me.

I won against some Yamabuki regulars in street tennis this afternoon. I remember Nitobe-san since he and his partner crushed Fuji-senpai and Taka-san in the prefecturals, so I kind of got my revenge over him.

Muromachi said that Nishikiori-san has been trying to fill the gap left by that monster who almost beat up Echizen. Both guys were not familiar to me, probably because they didn't get to play against us in the prefecturals. Singles or doubles, I didn't care. I was playing alone, even if outnumbered. Akutsu's departure has definitely weakened Yamabuki. I guess I can still play tennis, but not at Seigaku's level.

Okaasan and Otousan were happy that I cleaned my room after I got home. It does feel more comfortable now.

* * *

2nd Day After Ranking Tournament

**Vice-captain Oishi Syuichirou**

Tezuka asked about Momoshiro, and I told him the truth: I didn't know. Momo has not been showing up for club activities for two days now. I hope he is not ill, injured, or even worse… dead… no, I shouldn't think that. I hope he returns tomorrow.

XXX

**Momoshiro Takeshi**

During lunch today, I tried different tennis poses and moves without my racket. I'm glad I was behind some trees at the pond where no one could see me for I was making a fool of myself. My skills are pathetic! None of the forms I tried matched those of my teammates.

I was finally able to truly win a game against that annoying dane idiot from St. Rudolph though he had a different partner, and I was playing singles. I didn't really have to use much skill since Yanagisawa's partner was Nomura-san, a weak player. At least, I didn't dunk smash him in the face or have that idiot mamushi as my partner again. However, that duck-faced moron had to mention him! Grrr!

Why did he have to be the referee for the next game? Fortunately, Nomura-san soon decided to take over because we were getting fed up with his "danes" at the end of every sentence. The setting was perfect for avenging my senpais' loss to Akazawa-san and Kaneda in the prefecturals. I cannot forgive that Bakazawa for yelling rude comments at the Golden Pair, especially Eiji-senpai, and hurting his and Echizen's eyes with those blurring balls.

As we played, that St. Rudolph buchou even got mad because I couldn't see those multiple balls. I don't know why Kaneda respects that hostile, uncooperative guy. Despite Bakazawa's bragging, he and his partner could not carry out the Australian formation, and provided me a chance to hit a dunk smash. The ball struck that stupid buchou's head, knocking him out, then slammed into his follower's shoulder. This ended the game and sent them to the hospital.

Why did they have to be so weak? If they couldn't take my revenge, then they shouldn't have bullied my senpais that time.

I was still on fire so I decided to play some DDRMax when I got home. Then Otousan had to interrupt and order me to turn it off, start my homework, and be a good role model for Kokoro and Isamu again! Argh! It's always about being good for them!

Okaasan and Otousan bugged me about my eating and behavior again. It's so annoying! I just want to be left alone!

XXX

**Yanagisawa Shinya** – St. Rudolph Gakuen Tennis Club regular, 3rd year

That Seigaku powerhouse really likes dunking people out and saying that I'm annoying dane. He even called me "dane idiot" during street tennis this afternoon dane. That was what Bandana-kun called me a few weeks ago, and Momoshiro even got mad when I mentioned him dane. It looks like they hate each other since they kept fighting during the match with me and Kisarazu Atsushi in the prefecturals dane.

This time that monster's dunk smash knocked Akazawa-buchou unconscious, then struck Kaneda in the shoulder dane. Buchou is still in the hospital tonight for a head injury and concussion dane. He will probably be released tomorrow dane. His doubles partner was finally able to go home after receiving a sling for his bruised shoulder and fractured collarbone dane. We had waited forever in the hospital dane. It was too boring dane.

Why were those two the only ones to win matches in the prefecturals dane? The rest of us lost dane. Now we can't play in the Kantou Tournament dane.

XXX

**Kaneda Ichirou** – St. Rudolph Gakuen Tennis Club regular, 2nd year

I have a bruise on my right shoulder, and the doctor also diagnosed a fractured clavicle… ouch! Well, I'm better off than Akazawa-buchou who is suffering from a bruise on his head, depressed skull fracture, and concussion. He has been slipping in and out of consciousness since that Seigaku powerhouse dunk smashed him this afternoon. The doctors want to keep him in the hospital for at least another day to make sure his health is in no danger. Fortunately, there is no bleeding inside his skull. We have both been feeling better so far, which is good news. The waiting and procedures took up hours! It was so boring!

I guess Seigaku didn't have practice today since Momoshiro was at the street tennis courts, and he beat us and the Nomura-Yanagisawa pair despite being outnumbered two to one. He really likes to dunk his opponents out since he did that to Yanagisawa-senpai at the prefecturals a few weeks ago, forcing him and Kisarazu-senpai to forfeit. I'm glad Buchou and I had won our match against the Golden Pair afterwards. We should have known that Momoshiro would seek revenge for that, but I stupidly lobbed the ball and gave him the chance. It's bad enough that we didn't qualify for the Kantou Tournament, but now we will not even be able to play tennis for awhile.

Our manager had recruited the so-called best players in the region, but they all lost in the last two prefectural matches this year. Only Buchou and I, the non-recruits of St. Rudolph, won, so gathering players from outside does not help.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

I did not write some of the nouns in English, because the characters wouldn't seem as real. Here are the translations based on subtitles:  
_Okaasan_ – mother  
_Otousan_ – father  
_Imouto_ – younger sister  
_Otouto_ – younger brother  
_Ojisan_ – uncle  
_Oyaji_ – another way of saying "father," translates to "old man"  
_Buchou_ – captain  
_Fukubuchou_ - vice-captain  
_Senpai_ – senior  
_Mamushi_ – _Gloydius blomhoffii_ (mamushi or Japanese mamushi) is a species of vipers commonly found in Japan.  
_Sensei_ – teacher, coach  
_Kun_ – honorific for boys  
_Chan_ – honorific for girls or children  
_San_ – general honorific, can be translated to Mr., Mrs., Miss, or Ms.  
_Mada mada dane_ – "no, not yet" or "you still have a ways to go" (Echizen's favorite phrase)  
_Fshuuu…_ - Kaidou's favorite hissing sound, earning him the nicknames of "Snake" and "Mamushi"

I tried to arrange the characters' entries in a way where there will be smooth progression of thoughts and events as well as better story organization.

I know that I broke some medical rules in the story. If people lose consciousness in real life, someone should immediately call the ambulance and have them sent to the ER. For example, in Episode 31 and Genius 67, when Momoshiro knocked out Yanagisawa Shinya with his dunk smash, someone should have immediately dialed the emergency number, but his teammates just placed him on a bench, and he soon recovered. In real life, such a hard hit to the face would kill someone. However, the producers and I did not follow medical procedures since this is just anime and manga. I just went along with it, so it wouldn't ruin the mood and flow of the story as well as bring in OOC behavior and unsuitable situations.

Both Momoshiro's first (given) and last (surname) names seem related to traditional warriors, so I thought his parents gave those type of names to all their children. Here are the names and ages I assigned. I also included the name meanings, which were from internet sources. I apologize if I got them wrong.

Momoshiro's siblings:  
_Kokoro_ (heart or spirit) – younger sister, 8  
_Isamu_ (courage, bravery) – younger brother, 6


	2. Chapter 2

**Seigaku Ranking Journals**

**Disclaimer**: _Prince of Tennis_ is created by Takeshi Konomi. I do not own it.

**A/N**:  
NO FLAMING allowed!

Beware of SPOILERS for Episodes 52-53 and Genius 116-118. This chapter is centered on them.

The 3rd day after the ranking tournament was a long day where many things happened, so it will be split into 2 chapters.

* * *

3rd Day After Ranking Tournament – Part 1

**Fukawa Kimiyoshi and Izumi Tomoya** – Gyokurin Chuu Tennis Club regulars

Since Gyokurin never made it past the District Tournament, we no longer have any serious matches to look forward to. We could have won against the Momoshiro-Echizen pair of Seigaku since they have no clue in doubles. However, we underestimated them and did not expect their unusual strategies.

This afternoon, Momoshiro played without a partner so he wouldn't have to split the court in half or use strange signals as he did with Echizen in the district tournament. However, he boasted that he could play against doubles with singles. Well, he was not lying since he had defeated our team two-by-two.

We don't know why he suddenly became so frighteningly angry. He slammed balls at us and into the basket until a girl from Fudomine appeared. She seemed to be the key to calming him down. As they talked, we decided it was time to leave.

XXX

**Tachibana An**

With the Kantou Tournament around the corner, how could Seigaku not have practice for three days in a row? Seeing Momoshiro-kun's sudden irritation spiraling out-of-control, I hit a shot behind his head. He really hasn't been himself.

I asked him about his club activities, and the Gyokurin pair froze when I mentioned "guys like them." I informed him that Nii-chan's team has been practicing hard and preparing to win against Yamabuki and Seigaku, especially after having to forfeit in the prefecturals semifinals due to that accident.

Why couldn't Momoshiro-kun stop calling me "Tachibana-imouto" when he knows I have a name? He saw me as a fool and went easy on me during street tennis until I protested. Finally, his expression and play seemed to be full of the spirit I remember.

Unfortunately, those trash boys from Hyotei were staring at us. They really make me sick, especially Atobe-san! It's as if he wanted to pick a fight! Momoshiro-kun and I were ready to team up for doubles against them when Echizen-kun arrived. They continued to taunt Seigaku and Fudomine until the first year Seigaku regular offered to challenge that narcissist buchou. That coward then led his team away, boasting how they would crush our teams in the Kantou Tournament.

Afterwards, Momoshiro-kun treated his teammate and me to burgers. We tried to convince Echizen-kun that it was all right to show his true feelings, but he kept denying his concerns for his best friend. As Momoshiro-kun complained, that guy is a brat!

It was fun eating burgers and talking about plans for the Kantou and National Tournaments. We would like to face Hyotei again. Those trash boys definitely need to be put in their place. We all wish for the downfall of the current champions, Rikkaidai, but it is Fudomine, not Seigaku, who will be the new champions.

Oishi-san's phone call afterwards confirmed that the Seigaku Tennis Club was eagerly waiting for Momoshiro-kun's return. He really isn't aware about his importance to the club.

XXX

**Captain Tachibana Kippei** – Fudomine Chuu Tennis Club captain, 3rd year

My imouto seemed happy despite complaining about the Hyotei regulars at the street tennis courts. I guess meeting some Seigaku regulars cheered her up. I'm not surprised that Hyotei is seeking revenge on us for defeating them in the prefecturals. They are a bunch of bad losers who are so full of themselves. An reported that Seigaku players are eager to face Hyotei and Rikkaidai, and so are we. The only difference is Fudomine, not Seigaku, will win the Nationals. We are ready to pay Seigaku back for the district tournament.

XXX

**Momoshiro Takeshi**

Why didn't I hide myself behind the trees during lunch today? While practicing swings at the pond, I felt eyes on me from the roof above, and thought I heard "mada mada dane," which could only mean Echizen was spying on me. Girls calling out "Ryoma-kun" confirmed it. I felt one of them approaching, so I quickly left. Besides, lunchtime was about to end.

This afternoon, I defeated Gyokurin players two-by-two, and finally it was the pair Echizen and I faced in the district tournament. Fukawa and Izumi teased me about my lack of doubles skill and splitting the court in half last time. Well, they just don't want admit that they are bad losers.

Not feeling heated up really irritated me after a few games. That was when a tennis ball hit me in the back. I turned around to find Tachibana-imouto asking me about club activities and updating me on the Fudomine Boys Tennis Club.

After the Gyokurin players left, we hit a few shots, and Tachibana An was angry when I called her "Tachibana-imouto" and went easy on her. She accused me of seeing her as a fool, and said that I haven't been myself. I guess she's right, and soon I discovered my bad habit of misjudging opponents by appearance, losing pace, becoming negligent, and forgetting the Challenge Spirit.

When I finally hit a strong dunk smash, she happily commented, "Somehow, you seem more like yourself." That was when we noticed players from Hyotei spying on us. As they taunted Seigaku and Fudomine, a doubles pair wanted to challenge us, so Tachibana-imouto and I agreed to team up.

Suddenly, I heard my best friend accusing me of slacking off. I did want to play a game against that Hyotei pair, but Echizen is hopeless in doubles. Even worse, he really doesn't respect me as a senpai, calling me a wild boar and horse. His offering to challenge Atobe-san once again reminded me about the Challenge Spirit. However, that cowardly, conceited buchou refused, bragged, and left with his team.

I thanked An-chan and decided to treat her and Echizen to burgers. Though it had been obvious that the brat had been worrying about me, he continued to deny it, even when we told him that it was all right to reveal his feelings. He and Buchou really need to do that.

At A-Hamburgers, we talked about the upcoming Kantou and National Tournaments. We really want to overthrow Rikkaidai as the current champions and defeat Hyotei after those insults they made.

I wasn't surprised when Oishi-senpai called afterwards since he is always worrying. I quickly let him know that I was all right, and will return to practice tomorrow. After three days of not communicating with the team, it makes sense for them to worry and check on me. However, I also have a feeling that something bad has happened. I'm not sure what… probably Buchou being ready to punish me with many laps, so I better get there early tomorrow.

Thanks to Isamu asking about the ranking tournament, my whole family knows about my losing my regulars position. Fortunately, my parents were understanding and encouraged me to do better.

XXX

**Mr. Momoshiro**

Our oldest child seems to be back to his old self. My wife and I were worried that he might have been sick since he wasn't eating as much for the previous three days. Thanks to Kokoro and Isamu asking him about school tennis matches after dinner, we finally learned that he was depressed over losing his regulars position. We assured him that it was all right, and told him to try harder next time. Though Takeshi was already in good spirits, we reminded him that he could always talk to us about his problems.

XXX

**Momoshiro Isamu** – Momoshiro's younger brother, Seigaku Elementary School, 1st grade

Nee-chan and I suddenly remembered that Nii-chan's school just had tennis matches. I thought Nii-chan would win, but no! He lost! This means he is not strong like me.

XXX

**Momoshiro Kokoro** – Momoshiro's younger sister, Seigaku Elementary School, 3rd grade

I didn't know something has been wrong with Nii-chan lately until tonight. Isamu suddenly asked about Nii-chan's tennis matches, which I had forgotten about. He lost his regulars position, but Otousan and Okaasan said that everyone loses sometimes, and he just had to try harder. I've heard we can't always win, but I hope he wins next time.

XXX

**Captain Atobe Keigo** – Hyotei Gakuen Tennis Club captain, 3rd year

Seigaku's Momoshiro must be weak if he has been fooling around at the street tennis courts instead of his school. He was playing street tennis with An-chan today, and they sure were upset at Hyotei. Oshitari and Mukahi were ready to challenge them to doubles when Seigaku's first year regular arrived.

That lucky rookie must have become a Seigaku regular by beating that delinquent, Akutsu. Well, that would have been easy since almost anyone could win against a monster who doesn't practice. This means that the Seigaku regular is weak, too, but he sure has the nerve.

How dare he call ore-sama "Monkey King"! He wanted a match with me, but ore-sama decided that we would save it for the Kantou Tournament where ore-sama will personally crush him. Hyotei will have revenge on Fudomine for the prefecturals and Seigaku for last year. Then ore-sama will make sure we win the Nationals!

XXX

**Horio Satoshi**

What has Momo-chan-senpai been doing? According to my two years of tennis experience, he has lost interest in tennis and quit the club. Otherwise, why would he leave his jersey folded, then not show up for three days? Why would no one believe me? Everyone is worried about Momo-chan-senpai, but Echizen is being cold about it. Well, I'm not surprised.

We were scared three times during lunch break. First, Oishi-senpai caught us talking about Momo-chan-senpai. Well, he only told us to drop the subject. We were relieved and laughing how lucky it hadn't been Kaidou-senpai, and speak of the devil… he was there, so we ran. Finally, Kikumaru-senpai startled us, but he didn't seem to mind talking about Momo-chan-senpai's absence.

Kaidou-senpai did not like overhearing our discussion about his rival during afternoon practice, but fortunately, he just ordered us to pick up balls. Oishi-senpai really shocked us. Though known to be nice, he was mad at everyone this afternoon. He even yelled and smacked Kikumaru-senpai when he teased Momo-chan-senpai for slacking off. It was hard to believe that the Golden Pair was really beating each other up. Oh no! We have some serious dispute! Well, I, Horio, with two years of tennis experience, will get Momo-chan-senpai back and the Golden Pair together again.

XXX

**Katou Kachirou **and** Mizuno Katsuo** – Seigaku Tennis Club members, 1st years

During lunch, while wondering Momo-chan-senpai has not attended club activities for three days in a row, Oishi-senpai asked us to drop the subject. Horio said that he has lost interest in tennis and quit the club, but we shouldn't think such things. We wonder if he is all right. Ryoma-kun is so close to him, but he does not seem worried, which is typical.

What was Kaidou-senpai doing in the cafeteria if he brings his own lunch? We had to run as fast as we could when he overheard us talking about him. At afternoon practice, he ordered us to pick up balls and quit discussing his rival.

To our surprise, the usually nice Oishi-senpai seemed angry with everyone, and even smacked Kikumaru-senpai for teasing Momo-chan-senpai, causing the Golden Pair to break up. Well, Fuji-senpai did say that Oishi-senpai cares about the club more than others do, and is very worried about Momo-chan-senpai, so he was upset. We can't believe that just a ranking tournament would cause one problem after another. What are we going to do now with our best doubles combination cancelled, Momo-chan-senpai not around, and everyone miserable?

XXX

**Kaidou Kaoru**

Che... Stupid first years! They talked about me behind my back during lunch, then ran away. Fshuuu… They even had the nerve to mention that idiot Momo this afternoon until I ordered them to pick up balls.

It seems as if they are not the only ones who are dumb. Che… Oishi-senpai yelled and shoved Kikumaru-senpai across the court. Fshuuu… They are no longer playing doubles together. Kikumaru-senpai chose Echizen as his new doubles partner, and Inui-senpai asked me to be Oishi-senpai's. Why me? Why did I have to be part of their problem? Fshuuu… The senpais even continued to fight during our game until Buchou made them run 20 laps.

Actually, where is that stupid Momo? He hasn't been around for three days. Fshuuu…

XXX

**Echizen Ryoma**

The Golden Pair broke up just because Oishi-senpai shouted and knocked Kikumaru-senpai over. Then I had to be part of their dispute because Kikumaru-senpai forced me to be his new doubles partner despite the fact that I don't play doubles. They even had to fight during the game until Buchou punished them with 20 laps. Che… Stupid senpais! Mada mada dane!

Why do people keep asking me about Momo-senpai when I do not know anything? Stupid Horio and his so-called two years of tennis experience! He said that our powerhouse has lost interest in tennis, but what does he know? Mada mada dane! Momo-senpai was practicing swings by the pond during lunch, then slacking off at the street tennis courts with Tachibana-imouto and Hyotei regulars this afternoon.

The Hyotei regulars were teasing Seigaku and Fudomine, and two of them wanted to play against us. How could Momo-senpai complain about my lack of doubles skills if he just runs around like a wild boar? Well, the doubles pair would definitely be easy to beat so I offered to challenge the Monkey King, but that coward quickly led his team of sore losers away, boasting how Hyotei will beat Seigaku.

On our way to grab some burgers, Momo-senpai, along with Tachibana-imouto, kept bothering me about my concerns for him, and said that it was all right to show my feelings. I swear I wasn't worried! They know that I usually sleep on the roof during lunch and play street tennis sometimes. What was so special about my doing it today? Mada mada dane!

I wasn't surprised when Oishi-senpai called since all what that guy ever does is worry. Momo-senpai said that he'll be returning to practice tomorrow. I was right when I told the others that he would return sooner or later.

I played against my dumb oyaji after I got home. I swear I'll beat him someday! I'm ready to make that Monkey King cry in the Kantou Tournament. Rikkaidai will also no longer be the champions.

XXX

**Kawamura Takashi** – Seigaku Tennis Club regular, 3rd year, power player

I wondered what was up with Oishi today. Fujiko did say that he cares about the club more than others, so he would definitely be worried about Momo. Well, that makes sense.

Eiji's plan to cheer everyone up backfired when he joked about Momo slacking off after being dropped from the regulars. When our fukubuchou scolded him, the hyperactive boy continued to joke until his partner hit him. Oishi apologized, but I think his partner was too angy to hear it. When he tried to help Eiji up, the acrobat slapped it away and announced that he wasn't playing doubles with him anymore. I tried to calm them down, hoping that the reasonable half of the Golden Pair would help settle things, but he agreed to cancel the combination.

Inui's suggestion of different partners for possibly better pairs only made things worse. Eiji dragged Echizen into the mess, and Inui asked Kaidou to team up with Oishi. I thought about stopping them, but Fujiko said that it would be interesting to watch. The Golden Pair continued to argue until Tezuka arrived to punish them with laps.

Fujiko and I tried to reason with Eiji by explaining Oishi's feelings and how jokes could become hurtful in certain situations. However, that stubborn boy just took off, refusing to listen. Well, he did have a point: though Oishi was yelling and angrily slamming balls at me during practice, he didn't push me to the ground. Still, he was overreacting. We knew that our fukubuchou would attempt to settle their dispute, so we told him to just go home and not worry about it since he couldn't do anything with Eiji behaving that way.

Though I tried to push the tennis club issues out of my mind, they wouldn't leave me alone as I helped Oyaji with the restaurant. Several times, he caught me not paying attention, and I once almost dropped some plates. What happened to Momo? I hope he is all right, and will return. He has really made everyone miserable by not showing up, and today, things have gotten worse. I guess Fujiko and I would have to get together and improve our doubles play since the Golden Pair is now history. How could a simple thing like the school ranking tournament lead to so much trouble?

XXX

**Fuji Syusuke** – Seigaku Tennis Club regular, 3rd year, genius and counterer

It was very obvious to everyone that Oishi was really irritated this afternoon. We watched as he yelled and hit balls at Taka-san with more strength than necessary. Our fukubuchou cares about the club two times more than the others, and would definitely be worried about Momo. How else would he be known as "the mother of Seigaku"? Still, his bad mood was probably due to more than just Momo's absence or the tennis club's low spirits. Something else must have happened during the day.

Eiji's attempt to hide his worries and raise everyone's spirit backfired because he went about it the wrong way. I know my classmate likes to play around, but Momo is most likely still taking the loss of his regulars position hard, and would definitely not like to hear his senpai teasing him for slacking off. That's what Oishi was trying to point out, but our best friend wouldn't listen, and teased him for wearing his shirt inside out.

I understood that it was too much for Oishi, but we were still shocked when he struck his doubles partner. He then apologized and offered his hand, but Eiji angrily slapped it away and announced that they were not playing doubles together anymore. He mostly likely didn't hear the apology. Taka-san tried to soothe them, but Oishi just went along with the decision, probably because he knew that trying to convince Eiji would only make things worse.

Inui suggested that they try changing partners at times to see if they would discover better combinations. It was interesting to watch Eiji and Echizen play against Oishi and Kaidou, but the Golden Pair just continued their quarrel until Tezuka appeared and assigned them laps. Inui must have collected some good data, but he wouldn't share.

Taka-san and I tried to inform Eiji that Oishi meant no harm, and how jokes could be taken too far, but he was too stubborn to listen. Knowing that the mother of Seigaku was definitely going to brood over the problems, we advised him against following Eiji as he took off. If his partner is refusing to communicate, then he cannot do anything about it. My classmate can be as difficult as my otouto sometimes.

Taka-san and I have played Doubles 2 several times, but we usually lost, and I didn't feel the thrill in those games. However, we all have the duty of bringing the championship to Seigaku, so we will just have to work harder, in case we lose our best doubles pair. Knowing my best friend, he probably behaved that way out of anger, and will likely be more cooperative by morning. I'm sure Eiji didn't mean what he said, and really knows that Oishi did not intend to hit him. As they say, "Too close for comfort."

It's hard to believe that a ranking tournament could have such a terrible impact. Well, even something very simple could greatly complicate things. I really hope nothing is wrong with Momo, and that he returns. That would really help.

XXX

**Inui Sadaharu**

There is a 99 percent chance that Momoshiro is still depressed over the loss of his regulars position. He has been absent from the Seigaku Tennis Club for three days now, and the club's spirit has been dropping by 30 percent each day. By today, members were practicing with only 10 percent of it.

Oishi truly cares about the club 200 percent. That's one reason why he is known as "the mother of Seigaku." He was really irritated this afternoon: 90 percent of it must have been due to his worries about Momoshiro and the club, and the other 10 percent, personal reasons. He was hitting balls at Kawamura with 120 percent power. I am 100 percent sure that his bad mood caused him to shout and shove Kikumaru 10 meters across the court when he teased his partner-in-crime for slacking off.

There was an 80 percent chance that Kikumaru was just trying to improve the mood, but used the wrong words. The probability of him impulsively breaking up the Golden Pair out of anger was 95 percent. Oishi just went along because he knew that the chance of keeping the pair together was only 5 percent. The probability that our fukubuchou has added Kikumaru to his worries is 100 percent, but the chance of that acrobatic player talking to him the rest of the day, 0 percent.

I suggested experimenting with different partners to see if we could discover better combinations. Unfortunately, Echizen is hopeless in doubles, even if he teams up with or plays against the Golden Pair. However, Kaidou has a 50 percent chance in winning doubles. The Golden Pair can play both singles and doubles, even when angry.

By the end of the day, the club's performance had dropped 150 percent. The chance of Seigaku winning the next tournament in the current situation is 1 percent. Horio stated that Momoshiro has lost interest in tennis, but 30 percent of his words usually end up being false. There is only a 5 percent chance that he is right.

I knew something had to be done so I remained until Echizen left the clubroom. There was a 95 percent chance that he was worried and searching for his best friend, and the probability that he will be correct on the location was 60 percent. Our first year regular did find Momoshiro at the street tennis courts, along with Tachibana-buchou's imouto and six Hyotei regulars. Momoshiro seemed to be back to himself 80 percent, and the probability of Tachibana An's role in it was 95 percent.

I did expect the Hyotei regulars to tease Seigaku and Fudomine with 100 percent arrogance, and there was a 90 percent chance that they would offer a challenge. Momoshiro was making the right decision to team up with Tachibana-chan instead of Echizen, because that would raise the chances of winning by 80 percent. I was also 100 percent sure that Echizen wished to challenge Atobe-buchou, which made Momoshiro 85 percent back to his old self. The conceited captain refused, bragged, and led his team away. He said that he would personally crush Seigaku in the Kantou Tournament, but I think that is only 20 percent true. The other 80 percent is most likely due to cowardice.

There was a 75 percent chance that Momoshiro would treat Echizen and Tachibana-chan to burgers, so I proceeded with my data gathering. Both second year players asked the first year about his worrying about Momoshiro, but Echizen denied worrying (99 percent chance) and uttered his favorite phrase (100 percent chance).

I was going to inform Tezuka about our missing teammate, but Momoshiro's cell phone rang when he and others had walked 50 meters away from A-Hamburgers. There was an 80 percent chance that it was Oishi, and the powerhouse reported that he would be at practice tomorrow. This meant I did not have to call Tezuka about it because probability of the mother of Seigaku doing it tonight was 90 percent. Momoshiro seems 95 percent back to himself now.

According to the information I gathered this evening, the club's spirits should increase by 70 percent tomorrow, especially with everyone back. There is a 99 percent chance that Tezuka will be assigning many laps for punishment so I have better finish preparing my new juices. I will need about 5 liters of the Inui juice special high grade deluxe and 1 liter of the Inui juice of alertness.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

Translations based on subtitles:  
_Okaasan_ – mother  
_Otousan_ – father  
_Nii-chan_ – older brother  
_Nee-chan_ – older sister  
_Imouto_ – younger sister  
_Otouto_ – younger brother  
_Oyaji_ – another way of saying "father," translates to "old man"  
_Buchou_ – captain  
_Fukubuchou_ - vice-captain  
_Senpai_ – senior  
_Kun_ – honorific for boys  
_Chan_ – honorific for girls or children  
_San_ – general honorific, can be translated to Mr., Mrs., Miss, or Ms.  
_Ore-sama_ – Captain Atobe's way of referring to himself  
_Mada mada dane_ – "no, not yet" or "you still have a ways to go" (Echizen's favorite phrase)  
_Fshuuu…_ - Kaidou's favorite hissing sound, earning him the nicknames of "Snake" and "Mamushi"


	3. Chapter 3

**Seigaku Ranking Journals**

**Disclaimer**: _Prince of Tennis_ is created by Takeshi Konomi. I do not own it.

**A/N**:  
NO FLAMING allowed!

Beware of SPOILERS for Episodes 52-53 and Genius 116-118. This chapter is centered on them.

* * *

3rd Day After Ranking Tournament – Part 2

**Ryuzaki Sakuno** – Seigaku Tennis Club member, 1st year, Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter

The Girls Tennis Club has heard about Momoshiro-senpai not attending tennis club activities, and we are getting concerned. During lunch, Tomo-chan and I overheard the first year boys talking about him, so we secretly perked up our ears to listen. Unfortunately, before we could learn anything, Oishi-senpai stopped their conversation. I could tell that he himself was very worried, or he wouldn't be known as "the mother of Seigaku."

After we finished eating, a girl from Class 1-2 asked me where Ryoma-kun was. He seemed to be staring through the rooftop fence at the pond below when his classmate reminded him of his class duties. I approached the fence to see Momoshiro-senpai walking away from the pond. Though Ryoma-kun pretends not to care about others, he actually does care.

I wish I had a chance to inform the Boys Tennis Club about seeing Momoshiro-senpai, but I couldn't find Obaasan or any of the members, and lunchtime soon ended. After school, we girls also had practice, so we couldn't go over to the Boys Tennis Club. I did inform Obaasan when she came home tonight. She seemed frustrated, but was happy to receive some information about a missing club member. I guess practice had gone terribly for the boys today. I hope things will be better tomorrow.

XXX

**Osakada Tomoka** – Seigaku student, 1st year, Ryuzaki Sakuno's best friend

I heard from Sakuno-chan and our classmates that Momoshiro-senpai has been missing tennis club activities for three days. When I heard that annoying Horio mention his name, I quickly tapped Sakuno-chan on the shoulder, and we both turned around and listened. Unfortunately, Oishi-senpai interrupted and told them to stop discussing the problem. Then the three first year boys ran away when they saw Kaidou-senpai. Argh! We lost the opportunity to catch up on some news.

After we ate, a girl from Class 1-2 was looking for Ryoma-sama because he had class duties. Sakuno-chan was right! He was on the roof, and seemed to be staring at the pond below. As I followed Ryoma-sama down the stairs, Sakuno-chan caught up and told me that she saw Momoshiro-senpai walking away from the pond. That meant Ryoma-sama is also worried, but doesn't show it.

Unfortunately, we couldn't inform the Boys Tennis Club about seeing Momoshiro-senpai. Lunchtime ended before we could find Ryuzaki-sensei or any of the members. After school, I had to rush home to babysit my otoutos. At least Sakuno-chan could tell her obaasan tonight. I hope that will help them find Momoshiro-senpai. Now I need to prepare more cheering posters, outfits, and supplies for the Kantou Tournament.

XXX

**Coach Ryuzaki Sumire** – Seigaku Tennis Club coach

This evening, just when I thought it was the end of the Seigaku Boys Tennis Club, Sakuno informed me that she had gone to the roof this afternoon, and seen Momoshiro by the pond. I guess that would give us a better idea where to find him tomorrow.

It will be even better if Momoshiro returns. The club has been in low spirits for the past three days, and things have taken a turn for the worse this afternoon. In our current state, we will fall in the next tournament. Seigaku already lacks strong doubles players, and as of today, we lost our best doubles pair when Oishi and Kikumaru got into a fight. If things don't improve tomorrow, we'll have to try some new doubles combinations. I have Fuji and Kawamura in mind since they have played Doubles 2 together several times. Momoshiro and Kaidou did win in doubles, but they spent most of the game fighting. Besides, Momoshiro is no longer a regular. I might consider Inui, too. I think Tezuka will punish Oishi and Kikumaru with more laps if they don't settle their dispute tomorrow.

As if we didn't have enough to worry about, Banjii of Yamabuki told me to pass on information about a study abroad program to Tezuka. He must be trying to weaken Seigaku's team since he also asked about having Echizen on his team. I understand that he is trying to fill the big gap from Akutsu's departure, but he should not be snagging players from other teams.

Tezuka did seem interested about the study abroad program in the U.S., but he will probably turn down the offer. He is needed for Seigaku's victory, but I should not limit his future.

XXX

**Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Oishi called tonight, reporting that Momoshiro would return tomorrow. Well, there will be laps waiting for him. His absence has really lowered the mood, spirit, and motivation of the tennis club for the last three days, and Oishi was worried to the point of being in a bad mood this afternoon. As if things weren't bad enough, he and Kikumaru fought and broke up our only good doubles pair so I made them run 20 laps.

Ryuzaki-sensei provided me some information about studying abroad in the U.S., but I will decline the offer because Oishi and I had made a promise to take Seigaku to the Nationals. Unfortunately, in our current situation, we might not even make it through the first round of the Kantou Tournament.

Our problem is doubles. I do not play doubles, and Echizen is impossible. Fuji and Kawamura have played Doubles 2 a few times, so they are a possibility. I could also consider Inui. Actually, his and Fuji's skills and advice would help their partners. Ryuzaki-sensei did mention that if situations don't improve tomorrow morning, we would need to try some new combinations. Oishi and Kikumaru form the best combination, but that's history… maybe not, because if they don't stop their nonsense tomorrow they're running laps again.

XXX

**Kikumaru Mikio** – Kikumaru's 2nd brother, Seigaku High School, final year

It had been a stressful day at school, and we were given much homework as usual, so I had hurried home to start right away. However, outside the house, I was already hearing loud noise from Eiji's video games and shouting.

Fed up, I requested him to turn off the game, and Hisa agreed. Unfortunately, our otouto refused because of his stupid high scores. I enjoy video games, too, and my scores are even better than his, but I don't have much time to play anymore. That spoiled brat even blamed us for losing the game, and argued until Okaasan and Otousan stepped in.

How dare he accuse us for picking on him if he was the one being disruptive! Fortunately, Okaasan and Otousan reminded him to finish his homework before playing games, but how could they ask us to speak to one another nicely? Eiji knows that Hisa and I have enough pressure with school and college applications, but he is making things harder for us! How about his homework and high school applications? Wouldn't that keep him busy?

He was even making noise and pacing the room instead of doing his homework, and yelled back when I told him to be quiet. Luckily, Nii-chan was home by then, so he settled things and asked me to be more patient with Eiji. That's easy for him to say since he has his own room. Why do I have to be the one sharing a room with that brat! If Nii-chan likes to spoil our big baby, why can't he share with him? How does being the oldest give him the right to have his own space?

I'm glad nothing else happened. After Eiji finished his dinner, I heard loud music from our room. Though I like the Chocolates, the volume was too high. Fortunately, Nee-chan stood up so I decided to let her handle it. As soon as she was upstairs, the music stopped.

To tell the truth, our otouto seemed to be in a bad mood today, so I remained out of his way for the rest of the evening. It worked well, especially since he quit being disruptive. Could something have happened at school?

XXX

**Kikumaru Keiko** – Kikumaru's 1st sister, 2nd year in college

I returned from my classes to hear Hisa complaining about Eiji being disruptive and uncooperative earlier. When she and Mikio asked him to turn off his video games, he started arguing until Okaasan and Otousan intervened. She also said that the youngest member of our family seemed very upset.

Just then, I heard my otoutos yelling. I was about to settle the problem, but Nii-chan beat me to it. Hisa was correct: something wasn't right. Eiji's lack of words and laughter during dinner confirmed it. I wondered if something happened at school. He quickly finished his dinner and left the table.

When I heard loud music, I knew I had better rush upstairs before anything else happened among my otoutos and imouto. I knocked on Eiji's door, asked him to turn the music down, and suggested that he study without music or use headphones. I also asked about his problems, but he said that nothing was wrong. He probably didn't feel like talking about it, so I just let it drop, and he hugged me as usual.

He sure wasn't being uncooperative. Maybe our otouto's mood had improved, or it was something Okaasan, Otousan, and Nii-chan said earlier. Then again, the twins themselves could also be uncooperative. They do not have much patience and tolerance, so they had probably rudely ordered Eiji around without considering his feelings. Both complain about him being a spoiled brat, but they themselves are quite spoiled, too.

XXX

**Kikumaru Eiji** – Seigaku Tennis Club regular, 3rd year, Golden Pair acrobatic player

The tennis club has not been in a good mood for the last three days. It is too lonely and quiet without Momo around nya. I know Oishi has been worried about him, but so has everyone, except maybe Kaidou and Ochibi.

I was just having some fun, trying to cheer everyone up this afternoon, and Oishi was right that teasing Momo was insensitive, but he didn't have to yell or smack me nya! Fujiko and Taka-san said that the jerk just wasn't himself, but that's because he didn't attack them. They even said that he apologized, but he actually didn't. Instead, he agreed to not play doubles with me, which means he doesn't regret hitting me.

Oishi has always been nice and thoughtful. For example, he lent me money for new tennis shoes, often treated me, and is the game-maker in matches. He even took care of me during the St. Rudolph matches. It just makes no sense for someone like that to smack me, especially since I'm one of his best friends. Well, someone who hits his best friends is not a friend, so I'm never speaking to him again nya.

I asked Ochibi to be my new doubles partner, but he refused to help me crush Oishi who couldn't accept the fact that I scored one point before he did. His excuse was that I was insulting Kaidou. That was when Tezuka made us run 20 laps. Why did I have to run if it was all Oishi's fault?

Since I couldn't beat up Oishi in person, I decided to do it in a fighting game. That's why for the computer player, I chose someone who reminded me of the fukubuchou who hit me. Daigorou is usually around to comfort me, so I let him watch me beat my highest score and win. Unfortunately, Mikio-nii-chan rudely interrupted and yelled at me to turn the game off. Hisa-nee-chan sided with him, and they both picked on me, making me lose nya. They said that my scores were stupid, but how about their scores! I've won more games than Mikio-nii-chan. They also called me a big baby and spoiled brat. Argh! They're always trying to act all grown up!

That was when Okaasan and Otousan told us to do our homework. They also told them to speak to me nicely, but Mikio-nii-chan did not. Fortunately, Tadashi-nii-chan stepped in and asked him to be more patient. He also told me to be quiet, but at least he didn't yell or talk rudely. Why do I have to be stuck with Mikio-nii-chan? Why couldn't I share my room with Tadashi-nii-chan instead? Why does he get his own room just by being the oldest?

Keiko-nee-chan also politely told me to keep my music down or use headphones, and reminded me that listening to music during homework wasn't a good idea. She asked if anything was wrong, but I did not want to hear anymore about how it was right for that jerk to hit me in a bad mood nya. At least she understood that I didn't feel like talking about it, but offered to be there for me.

Stupdi Oishi even had the nerve to interrupt my dinner by calling and texting me. Doesn't he know that I wasn't ever going to answer his calls again?

I will need a new doubles partner. Momo and Ochibi are an insult to doubles, so they are out of the question. Besides, Momo lost his regulars position, so he can't play. I definitely do not want to drink Inui's horrible juices, and there's no way I would ask Tezuka or Kaidou because they're too scary. Nya, I guess my only choices are Fujiko and Taka-san.

XXX

**Oishi Atsuko** – Oishi's younger sister, Seigaku Elementary School, 6th grade

Nii-chan has been acting strangely lately. He hasn't really been eating, and seemed miserable when he came home this evening. When Okaasan called us for dinner, we found him asleep, and she said that he was just exhausted.

After finishing my dinner, I remained at the stairs, listening to my family's conversation in the kitchen. Otousan and Okaasan are worried about Nii-chan, though he continues to tell us that nothing is wrong. I doubt it.

My family keeps saying, "Don't worry," but how can I not when something is obviously not right? Fortunately, no one caught me with my ear against a glass I placed to Nii-chan's door. He was talking on the phone about a Momoshiro-san and the tennis club falling apart. So something did happen at school! Maybe I'll ask Arisu-chan tomorrow to see if she heard anything from her nii-chan. If not, I could probably ask Eiji-nii-chan the next time he comes over.

XXX

**Vice-captain Oishi Syuichirou**

Today wasn't my day, but I only have myself to blame. I myself made it much worse by being a jerk this afternoon. I still can't believe it! I hit Eiji and broke up Seigaku's Golden Pair! He was right: it was all my fault.

It began when I couldn't sleep last night because Momo had been missing practice for two days. My tossing and turning must have caused the clubroom keys to fall to the floor. I was scared when I couldn't find them on my bedside shelf.

Unfortunately, Momo still didn't show up as we had hoped. With my thoughts on him, our sensei caught me losing my place as we read in class. That was already embarrassing, and the class had to laugh.

While looking for a seat in the cafeteria (I had forgotten to bring my lunch), I had to ask the first year members to stop talking about Momo's absence, because it is not nice to talk about others behind their backs. At Class 2-8, Arai and Ikeda said that Momo had left right after the lunch bell, and fangirls bothered me. I searched areas where Momo would possibly go, but still couldn't find him.

After lunch, we received our graded quizzes from yesterday, and I had made some careless mistakes. As if things couldn't get any worse, my racket strings snapped, and I had forgotten my spare at home. From there, everything irritated me, and I just wanted the day to be over. Still, it was no excuse for being disagreeable! Besides, as a senpai and the fukubuchou, I was setting a bad example for our club and kouhais.

I kept yelling and slamming balls at Taka-san, and scolded the first years for not cheering when they were busy picking up balls and observing our games. Taka-san seemed relieved to end his practice with me, and that was when Eiji started teasing Momo for slacking off. I knew he was just being himself by trying to cheer everyone up, but what he said just got the better of me. My yelling and striking my doubles partner drew everyone's attention, but I was unaware of it until he was on the ground a few meters away.

What if he had slammed into something? He could have been injured. Still, the physical wounds cannot compare to the emotional ones. I don't think he heard my quick apology, and his refusing to accept my help was no surprise. However, I hadn't expected him to go that far, as in breaking up "Seigaku's best doubles pair." Well, I betrayed him, so I can't blame him for it. I knew it was futile trying to convince him to remain as my partner, so I just went along with his decision, and we followed Inui's suggestion to try different partners. Inui chose Kaidou as my partner, and Eiji made insults as he used Echizen against me.

When the angry acrobat taunted, "Ha! Serves you right!" I scolded him for teasing Kaidou, but he was set on getting back at me any way he could. That was when Tezuka appeared and punished us with laps.

I really had been in no position to say "Eiji! Control yourself!" when I was the one taking my frustrations out on everyone. How can Tezuka hide his emotions, maintain self-control in any situation, and command the club all at once? I guess that is why he is the buchou.

I wanted to apologize and talk to my doubles partner after practice, but Fuji, Taka-san, and Inui suggested against it. How could they just tell me to "go home and not worry about it"? Momo has been missing, the club is falling apart, and I only made things worse by hitting one of my best friends who will no longer play doubles with me.

I could not stop the tears from falling after reaching my room. I must have cried myself to sleep because when I sat up, I realized that it was about halfway through dinner time. Still I knew I had one thing I should have done much earlier instead of taking my frustrations out on teammates. I was relieved when Momo cheerfully answered the phone and said that he will be at practice tomorrow, which I later informed Tezuka. He is probably thinking about Momo's punishment right now. Eiji refusing to pick up his cell phone or respond to my text message this evening proved Inui right.

Since Tezuka is doing his part to keep the tennis club together, I better do mine, too, especially after being a jerk today. For now, I don't think I can raise the club's spirit, so I hope Momo's return will help. Then, since I broke up "Seigaku's only strong doubles pair," I better do something about it. I guess I could pair up with anyone besides Tezuka, Echizen, or… Eiji… no, I really want that mischievous acrobat to remain my doubles partner. It has only been a few hours, but I already miss his red hair, blue eyes, bandage, and cheerfulness. However, I can't do anything about it if he is that mad at me. If only I hadn't yelled and hit him. I hope he'll at least talk to me by morning.

During dinner, my overprotective family had to make things harder by asking me if anything was wrong. I understand their concern, but I really did not want to drag them into my problems or talk about it. Besides, Atsuko is still young, and shouldn't have to worry about such things.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

Translations based on subtitles:  
_Okaasan_ – mother  
_Otousan_ – father  
_Nii-chan_ – older brother  
_Nee-chan_ – older sister  
_Imouto_ – younger sister  
_Otouto_ – younger brother  
_Obaasan_ – grandmother  
_Sensei_ – teacher, coach  
_Buchou_ – captain  
_Fukubuchou_ - vice-captain  
_Senpai_ – senior  
_Kouhai_ - junior  
_Kun_ – honorific for boys  
_Chan_ – honorific for girls or children  
_San_ – general honorific, can be translated to Mr., Mrs., Miss, or Ms.  
_Ochibi_ – baby boy, kiddo, or little one (Kikumaru's nickname for Echizen)  
_Nya_ – a cat sound Kikumaru occasionally adds to his sentences

Internet profiles mention that Kawamura has a younger sister, though she and their mother never appear in the anime, manga, or fanfictions I've read. That is why I'm bringing them into my stories.

I've always thought that Oishi's bad mood in Episode 52 and Genius 116 was due to more than just worrying.

It was not easy thinking of names for the regulars' unnamed siblings. For the Golden Pair's siblings, I tried to pick names with meanings matching their characteristics. Oishi is kind and overprotective, so I pictured his family, even his younger sister, to be similar. I imagined the two oldest Kikumaru siblings to be well-behaved and patient while the two middle ones to be competitive and domineering. According to internet sources, Kawamura's first or given name, _Takashi_, means filial piety or noble, so I imagined his parents to name both children something noble.

Oishi's younger sister: _Atsuko_ (kind, warm, or industrious child), 11

Kikumaru's siblings:  
_Tadashi_ (correct or righteous) – oldest brother and sibling, 21  
_Keiko_ (respectful or blessed child) – oldest sister, 19  
_Mikio_ (tree trunk man) – 2nd brother, 17, older twin to Hisa  
_Hisa_ (enduring) - 2nd sister, 17, younger twin to Mikio

Kawamura's younger sister: _Arisu_ (noble sort), 10


End file.
